


The Vanishing of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by VintageLadyLemonDrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageLadyLemonDrop/pseuds/VintageLadyLemonDrop
Summary: The Kwami's have disappeared, leaving Paris without it's hero's and it's villain. But Marinette has decided she isn't going to sit by and wait for her kwami to come back. She is going to do something, she won't be a damsel in distress. She is going to do everything she can as Marinette to find Hawkmoth, along with her partner Chat Noir.





	1. Disappearance and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> So I’m super pleased to present the first chapter of this fic , it’s an idea I’ve had floating around for awhile. I will continue to write and see where the story goes. I don’t write much but I’ve felt really inspired lately. Side Notes - I’ve marked there texts with (A) for Adrien and (M) for Marinette so you can tell whose texted who, but in Marinette's phone he is CN and she doesn't know Adrien is Chat yet. I know there are most likely are a lot of grammar mistakes I will try to improve those in the next chapter, so enjoy.
> 
> -VLLD

Chapter 1 - Disappearance and Discovery

(Scene 1 - Marinettes bedroom)

“Marinette , I’m going to go away for a little while” Tikki said softly.“ I don’t have much time to explain, but I’m being called to join the other kwamis. Your battle earlier has generated something unusual.” 

Marinette began to retrace today’s battle in her head. Tikki wasn’t kidding , it definitely wasn’t everyday that Hawkmoth materialized in front of her and Chat Noir. The fight had been the usual akuma banter. Someone down on their luck was always being taken advantage of in Paris. 

Well… at least the fight had been typical until Hawkmoth appeared. Chat had brashly rushed over to Hawkmoth without thinking it through. A formidable force had emerged from Chat Noir’s Baton as it clashed with Hawkmoth’s Staff .  She recalled that the strength of it’s light had made tears well up in her eyes. Hawkmoth managed to getaway because Chat could get so excitable at times. She was still kind of upset with him for rushing in like that without thinking it through.

“Tikki…I don’t understand?” Marinette questioned

“When something as powerful as today’s battle happens , it can cause a kind of shockwave.” Tikki paused for a moment and began to fade a little in Marinette’s palm. “A new kwami is going to be born , and it needs energy. We kwamis all share a  universal energy , so we must retreat into our miraculous to conserve energy so the new kwami can be born…”  Tikki began to yawn “ You won’t be able to transform, but but your still ladybug…you must remember that…”

“ Tikki… How long are you going to be gone? How am I supposed to be ladybug without you.” Marinette mumbled as the little red figure began to dissapear from her palm

“Marinette have a little more faith in yourself … you are ladybug… just remember ….” Tikki continued to ramble, but her voice trailed off.  Marinette looked at her empty palm in silence. Tikki was gone.

(Scene 2 - Adrien’s Bedroom)

Adrien knew he had really screwed it up this time. He knew he had caused everything to go wrong today. He had charged against Hawkmoth despite his better judgement.

“How pitiful of a kitten you are” Hawkmoth’s voice rang in his head. Adrien had gotten so angry and… and now Plagg was gone. 

Adrien leaned against the tall window in his room and looked out at the Parisian sky, and let out a sigh. What had happened to him earlier? He couldn’t remember much , maybe Ladybug could fill in the details. 

“I am sure Ladybug is never going to let me live this one down” he grumbled under his breath.“That is if I ever get to see her again.” 

Plagg hadn’t been too good with the details of why he had to retreat into the miraculous, but he thought he understood the gist of it. Though his kwami had neglected to tell him when he might be coming back. How long did creating a kwami take anyway? He didn’t know. Heck Plagg was how many thousands of years old? Did that mean that it could take a really long time? 

Thousands of questions rolled around in his mind as he crawled into his bed. He thought about when he would get to see Ladybug again since he couldn’t leave on a whim anymore. He was stuck in his daily routine until Plagg decided to come back. What would he say to her when he did see her, after all this was his fault. Adrien started to swim in his thoughts. 

(Memory - A couple of months ago during a night patrol)

Ladybug was perched over the railing. She looked over at her Partner. Chat stepped closer to her, he felt something was off with his Lady tonight. 

“Chat… Is it just me or have the attacks lately been pretty rough” she asked. After a moment Chat responded.

“I mean it’s not anything you and I can’t handle my Lady… Besides aren’t - ” Chat was cutoff by Ladybug.

“ I mean what if … If one us gets our miraculous taken or … worse one of us gets hospitalized! what are we supposed to do then Chat?!” Ladybug questioned. Chat leaned closer to her.

“I won’t let that happen.” he paused for a moment and looked Ladybug in the eyes “ I swear.” he said softly.

(Scene 2 continued - Presently in Adrien’s Bedroom)

His thoughts had drifted to that night, even though he had tried to ease her worries, she continued to protest until the both of them had agreed on a back up plan. The plan being that if any kind of emergency were to occur, they needed to be able to find each other. They had traded envelopes with each other, that contained enough information so they could find each other if necessary.

That particular envelope was tucked away in one of his closet drawers. He had been tempted so many times to open it, but he couldn’t bring himself to betray the trust he and Ladybug had as partners… But was this something she would consider an emergency? It’s not like one of them was hurt, and his kwami being gone most likely meant that Hawkmoth’s kwami had also for the moment disappeared … meaning Hawkmoth would also be benched for awhile. 

No, if he really thought about it she definitely wouldn’t consider this to be an emergency. He was sure about that. He had started to doze off when his phone buzzed on the night stand. He picked up his phone and was immediately bombarded with the light in his eyes. A text popped up and it read

(M)-What the heck were you thinking today! You were so reckless.

He squinted at the light and read the name above the message. Marinette-Dupain Cheng.

(Scene 3 - Half an hour earlier in Marinette’s Bedroom)

Was this an emergency… Marinette pondered. Well, No not really… but the kwamis had dissapeared, and Tikki had said all of them… But wait did that mean Hawkmoth couldn’t fight ethier? She didn’t know, she really hoped Hawkmoth wasn’t able to akumatize the citizens of Paris. 

That could be a big problem since she was out of commission and couldn’t really cleanse the akumas right now. Tikki was right, she needed to remember she was still Ladybug with or without her suit. She knew this could be her chance to catch Hawkmoth or at least figure out where he was hiding.She started to mumble to herself in the dark

“Maybe I should get in contact with Chat… but I don’t know.” She really wasn’t sure if now was what she would consider an emergency, but maybe with Hawkmoth out of commission, she could try and find him while he was powerless. She was probably going to need that silly cats help. “Oh Tikki what would you do in my situation?” She tried to imagine what her little red kwami might say in this situation, but that only proved to confuse Marinette even more.

Marinette climbed into her bed but was restless, she was Ladybug! She couldn’t just sit there and wait for Tikki to comeback she had to act while her enemy was weak.

“That’s it!” She whispered to herself “ I’m opening the envelope.” 

Marinette rose from her bed and fumbled her way over to her dresser, turned on a light and pulled the letter from the back of her drawer. She sat down on her bed, took a gulp of air and carefully opened the envelope. In it was a small piece of notebook paper, it read - for my Lady, scrawled below that was a phone number.

She quickly input the number into her phone and saved it as a contact under the name CN. Wait… how late was it? 1:26AM. Would he even be awake at this hour? She soon decided that didn’t matter since he would see it in the morning anyway. She quickly sent the new contact a text. It read,

(M)- What the heck were you thinking today! You were so reckless.

She was still mad at him for earlier, though she had come to realization that the kwamis disappearance wasn’t Chats fault. She had been a bit harsh with him earlier, but something had felt wrong with him today. She decided to crawl into her bed. Marinette had almost fallen asleep only to be woken by a ding. She groaned and went to grab her phone, she had a reply from Chat.

(A)- Why are you texting me so late? Are you okay? 

She got irritated with him, of course she wasn’t okay! She fumbled with her phone and replied

(M)- Of course I’m not okay! My kwami disappeared after our battle with Hawkmoth today. What did you think I wouldn’t be mad?

It took a few minutes for Marinette to receive a response from Chat. She assumed it was because she had given him an earful after this afternoons battle.

(A) - I know I was reckless today. I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen My lady. If it makes you feel any better my kwami is also gone.

(M)- I know this wasn’t an emergency but I just felt like we can still make use of our current situation. We also don’t know how long our kwamis are going to be gone.

(A)- It’s alright I thought about opening my envelope as well. What kind of plan did you have.

(M)- I have a plan, but it’s going to be easier to explain in person. We are going to have to meet in person.

Marinette paused for a moment unsure if she had made the right decision.

(M)-Is that alright with you, after all it’s our identities on the line.

(A)- It would be my puurrleasure my lady.

(M)- Okay, it’s late so save the cat puns for tommorow 

(A)- goodnight.

(M)- night.

Marinette yawned, plugged in her phone, slid into bed and wondered what she had gotten herself into. 

(Scene 4 - Adrien’s Bedroom the next morning)

Tap! tap! tap!, Adrien was awoken to the sound of a knock in his door, he heard Natalie on the other side 

“Adrien your going to be late for lessons if you don’t get up soon” He shouted back 

“Okay I’m getting up now” He felt like a mess, he hadn’t slept much, because Ladybug had texted him… Well okay it wasn’t just that. He had discovered last night that Marinette was Ladybug. 

That had come as such a relief to Adrien because it was someone he knew, and a friend no less.  
He could work with this. It was Marinette, the most likable girl in his grade. He loved Ladybug and he had sworn that if he ever figured out who she was, he would tell her how he felt…but for now he wasn’t going to push that on Marinette. 

After his conversation last night, he got the feeling that Marinette didn’t know he was Chat and he wasn’t exactly on good terms with his lady at the moment. His mind buzzed with thoughts of seeing Marinette at school. He couldn’t stop smiling ear to ear on the drive to school.

(Scene 5- Dupain-Cheng Bakery)

“Ugghhh” Marinette groaned as she rolled out of her bed. She had stayed up late texting that stupid cat. She was drawn toward the smell of fresh bread baking downstairs “Food” she mumbled. Marinette hadn’t even bothered to get dressed before going downstairs. She sat down at the table and her mother brought her something to eat.

“Marinette?…did you stay up late last night” her mother asked.

“No Maman I just had trouble sleepinhmph” Marinette replied with a mouthful of food in her mouth. Wait what had she done last night? When she remembered she had texted Chat, she choked on her drink. She started to cough , and it took a moment for her to calm down. 

“Are you sure your alright dear?” Her mother questioned. Marinette answered with a lie.

“Yes I promise I’m alright Maman”. Marinette was nervous about everything. What if an akuma shows up? What if Chat doesn’t like me? What if Tikki never comes back? All these questions plagued Marinette throughout the morning. Her mother continued to poke and prod her with more questions until Marinette shoved off to school.

(Scene 6- At the school)

Marinette had barely managed to scoot into her seat before the bell went off , Adrien had taken notice of this. Her being Ladybug really made sense, from her constant absences to her bluebell eyes. How did he not see all the connections before now. 

Adrien thought maybe this was because he had always put her on this podium. Well to be fair Ladybug was amazing. He always saw Ladybug as someone he could never reach… even though he was Chat Noir he still felt so apart from Ladybug. Marinette was sitting right in front of Adrien but she still felt so far away from him , but he was more than glad to be next to her, because he felt much closer to her than before.


	2. Connections and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh sorry the second chapter took me so long to finish hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. I really am liking where the story is going so enjoy! :)

Chapter 2 - Connections and Confusion

(Scene 1 - Dupain/Cheng Bakery)

It had been a few days since Marinette had lost her kwami. Ladybug had disappeared and Paris took notice. Reports were all over the news discussing the missing super heroes. Most were fearful that this left Paris open to akuma attacks, others theorized that maybe this was a good sign and that maybe the duo had disappeared because they weren't needed anymore. 

She didn't really care about that, she knew for sure now that Hawkmoth was as powerless as they were, which meant the citizens of Paris were safe. She knew if he still had his kwami an akuma would have struck by now for sure. 

Alya had been (not surprisingly) discussing theories with Marinette since yesterday about Ladybug and Chat Noir's disappearance. Marinette listened politely, because she after all was Ladybug, and she knew the reason she had disappeared. Marinette did feel bad keeping such a secret from Alya, but it was for her best friends own good.

Marinette was lying on her bed thinking about all of the news, when she heard Alya.

" Hey?... Earth to Marinette?"Alya waited a moment before continuing and gave Marinette a sigh "Did you hear what I said?" It took Marinette a second to sit up and answer her friend

"What was it? ... Sorry I'm not all here today." Alya gave her a glance up and down. One of Marinette's pigtails had fallen out, because Marinette had been lounging on her bed. 

"So I've noticed... Is anything wrong Marinette? Alya had taken on a serious tone to her voice. She sat down next to Marinette and began to fix the pigtail that had fallen out. 

"It nothing really, just all the excitement over Ladybug and Chat Noir's disappearance has made me worried like everyone else." Marinette gave a fake smile to her best friend. She had lied again, she really hated that, but she couldn't tell Alya what she was really worried about.

"Okay, well you know I'm always here if you need me" Alya got up. "It's getting late and I think I should head home" Alya knew her best friend was hiding something from her as usual.

Alya said her goodbyes and left Marinette's house. Alya had know for awhile now. It hadn't taken her long to figure out who Ladybug was, she was a pretty good reporter after all. She had begun to notice small things like how Marinette only disappeared when Ladybug appeared. Marinette had also given herself away when she had tried so hard to get her textbook back from Alya. It was enough suspicion and evidence for Alya to be positive. 

Marinette's behavior today had only enforced Alya's proof. She had studied with Marinette in hoping to get some more information about the disappearance. She should have known better, Marinette was tight lipped and never spilled much about Ladybug. 

Alya wondered if any of the rumors or theories were true. She was dying to know, but she knew her best friend was only lying to protect her and Alya could forgive Marinette for that.

(Scene 2 - Marinette's Room)

Once Alya had left, Marinette crawled back back into her bed . She got comfortable and clutched something small from underneath her pillow and held it in her arms.

(Memory - Late night visit from Chat Noir)

"What's that?" Marinette peered over Chat Noir's shoulder. He had been chatting with her for awhile that night, but had also been concealing something from her in his hands. He smirked and started to laugh.

"I got lucky today!" He continued to giggle "Can you believe that! Chat Noir getting lucky?" He then outstretched his palms toward Marinette. Laying on the palms of his hands was a small stuffed plush of a cat. She gave have him a smile.

"You won that in one of those claw machines, right?" She asked him. He nodded his head. 

"That's not why I feel lucky though" He looked at her and continued to speak " I feel lucky because I get to give this to you princess... I know that if I keep it something unlucky will surely happen to it" He placed it in Marinette's Palm and continued to speak " It's a puuurrresnt since I am always so lucky to have your company on nights like these" She stared at him with wide eyes. He then jumped of her balcony, and left. 

(Scene 2 continued - Marinette's Bedroom)

Chat Noir wasn't coming back to her balcony for awhile. Marinette felt a little saddened at the thought. She knew it probably didn't matter since she would have to meet him in person soon enough. She rolled over and tried to sleep, but her phone vibrated and she got up to answer it.

(CN) So... Uh when is this whole us meeting each other thing supposed to happen?.

(M) Soon, We should play it safe until news of our disappearance has quieted down.

(M) For all we know Hawkmoth might be looking for us as well. 

(CN) Understood, My Lady

(M) Did you happen to notice anything interesting the last time we fought Hawkmoth?

(CN) No, Nothing in particular.

(CN) I'm sorry

(Scene 3 - Adrien's POV at school)

Adrien had decided that since he now knew about Marinette being Ladybug, he was going to make an attempt to get to know her better. He wanted her to get to know him better, the real him. Well at least that had been his plan ... but things kept getting in the way. 

Monday he had tried to sit with Marinette and Alya at lunch, and he needed Nino so it didn't look so strange to Alya. That girl was smart and would notice his unusual actions. It's not like he didn't get along with them, but he had only hung out with the two girls a few times. To get to Marinette he had to get past Alya's defenses, which meant he needed Nino. Though this plan failed because Nino already had plans for lunch that day.

Tuesday had gone a bit better. This time he managed to be Marinette's partner for an upcoming class assignment. He and Marinette talked a little in class, but... she seemed nervous... or angry? He didn't quite know how she felt about him as Adrien. However he did manage to get her to agree on a time to work on the assignment outside of class, so that was a win in his eyes.

Wednesday... well Wednesday was a disaster. He had tried to approach Marinette in between classes. That only ended up with him bumping into her, knocking all her class work and books out of her hands and spilling his drink all over her. He helped her clean up the mess, but there wasn't much to be done about the stains on the dress she had been wearing. That dress was most surely something Marinette had made herself because it had her signature etched into it near the collar. Marinette seemed really shaken by it, but forgave him for it. She told him that it was an honest accident, but that didn't stop him from apologizing every time he saw her for the rest of the day.

Today was Thursday and he was going to succeed to day. No matter the costs. They had plans to meet after school today tommorow at her house to work on their assignment. He wanted to at least get a chance to talk with her a little bit before then. Today's plan was to sit by her in class. The only difficulty with this was he had to get Alya out of the way. So he had to call a favor.

" Hey Nino, can you do me a favor?" He looked at Nino with a suspicious smile.

"What kind of a favor are we taking?" Nino looked at Adrien a bit confused.

"I want to sit next to Marinette in class today so we can discuss our assignment, but Alya always sits next to Marinette." He paused for a moment then continued. "... So can you sit by Alya since Marinette is usually late to class" 

"Are you sure this isn't because of your mess yesterday?" Nino questioned.

"Well... it might be a little bit because of that as well." Nino gave him a bit of a sigh but agreed to do the favor.

Well Alya did give a bit of fuss when Nino sat next to her, but it worked. Marinette was sitting next to him. Now he just needed to have a normal conversation with her, though he hadn't really planned this far.

"So.... did you manage to get the stain out of your dress?" Adrien choose this topic of discussion because he figured, well it was better than mentioning something that Marinette didn't care about.

"Mostly... I have to...to see what it looks like after the wash." He felt she was dodging his question a bit. He began to apologize again.

"I am still really sorry about your dress, really." He took a breath and continued. "... and if there is anything I can do to help fix let me know." Marinette looked at him for a second then began to gaze towards the floor.

"Ohohkay" she replied.

(Scene 4 - Marinette's House)

What the heck was with her luck lately! Marinette was over the moon she has spoken to Adrien in a normal conversation more than a few times this week. Was that because she got lucky enough to be paired up for an assignment? He had been approaching her all week and Tommorow they had plans to work on the assignment together. 

Ugh she really needed to focus because she needed to learn something about Hawkmoth. She had been trying to recollect anything important about him. Nothing came to her mind except... She remembered back when she, Ladybug had first appeared her parents had mentioned something about the duo not being Paris's first heroes.

Technically Hawkmoth's miraculous would have been originally used for good. She wondered if these heroes were actually related to the miraculous at all. She was gonna have to start digging.

She grabbed a caffeinated concoction and sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

(Scene 5 - Adrien's Bedroom)

Buzz buzz. Adrien's phone went off signaling he had a text. It was pretty late but Adrien was wide awake. He couldn't sleep he was ridiculously excited to study with Marinette tomorrow. 

(M) I think I found something interesting.

(CN) What is it?

(M) We aren't Paris's only heroes.

(CN) Well I could've guessed that.

(M) About 18 years ago there was a trio of superheroes who fought against a common enemy.

(CN) Do you think they are related to our Miraculous's? 

(M) I found some articles, photos and some other stuff on the heroes. I'll tell you more about it when we meet.

(CN) Speaking of meeting? Again when are you planning having us meet my lady?

(M) Saturday at the Library downtown. 2pm at the table in the far right corner of the second floor.

(CN) I'm sure our meeting will be meooowgical.

(M) I'm sure it will be, night.

Adrien put his phone down on his night desk and began work on his masterpiece of a plan. She might be mad at him for this, but in the end he hoped it was going to work out for the best.

(Scene 6 - Adrien's POV)

The school day had felt never ending . That day, everything had been tedious, from biology lectures, and the math test he had just finished. They weren't too difficult, pretty easy for him. 

He was glad to be done with school for the day. It meant that he would get to finally spend time with Marinette. He had been trying to impress her all week and now the moment was here. Now was it was time to see if they had become closer as friends.

He practically skipped over to her house. He walked into the bakery. Marinette's parents greeted him and let him know Marinette was upstairs. He knocked on Marinette's door. He slowly opened the door.

"Hello, my Lady" he said.


	3. Revelations and Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys life gets in the way, but I finally finished the 3rd chapter, I know it's definetly almost been a month, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so I can get the story rolling, and as always thanks for reading and enjoy- VLLD

Scene 1- Marinette's POV

She must have been going crazy. She and Adrien were sitting at her desk looking at the research they had collected for their report. Her crush was sitting right next to her, but that's wasn't why she felt like she was going crazy. What was wrong with her today! Hell what had been wrong with her all week! She couldn't even focus on the opportunity in front of her.

She should be happy, She had been partnered with Adrien for a class assignment. She had to keep smiling or he would notice that something was wrong. Adrien had been talking to her all week, she had to take this opportunity, but why wasn't she...why couldn't she... It was too late he could see.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked her. "Are you feeling sick?"  
She sure didn't feel well, but she wasn't Ill, just going insane in her own mind. She thought her brain was going to explode and then whatever remained of her was going to float away never to be seen again.

"Ya I'm alright, you just surprised me earlier, that's all" she gave a small fake laugh. He turned away from her, and gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you..." She cut him off mid sentence. She didn't want him to misunderstand her.

"No No, it's not that... You just sounded like a friend of mine is all." the tone in her voice deflated a little bit as she spoke. He got quiet and then they directed their attention to the assignment. They worked in silence, every minute that passed seemed more and more awkward... Had she messed up? Then Adrien's voice rung in her ears

"Soooo, this friend of yours, what's he like?" he asked. Well crud how was she gonna get out of that question! it's not like she could tell him that this friend of hers was Chat Noir, because who would believe that, she would just sound crazy.She fabricated a lie as quickly as she could 

"You wouldn't know him, he moved away last year, and since you only started attending our school this year..." Her voice trailed off, she started to regret her lie.

"Oh too bad, sounds like my kind of a friend" he chided. At that moment Marinette started to realize something she hadn't thought of before. 

Scene 2- Adrien's POV

"Where is the restroom?" He asked her. He and Marinette had been working on the assignment when she got really quiet he had tried to make her feel better, but the air between them seemed to be worse.

"It's downstairs, it's not to hard to find. If you have trouble just ask my parents" she said

He excused himself and went downstairs to the restroom. He needed to calm down. She had definetly noticed that he spoke like Chat, but still lied about him being her friend . I mean of course it made sense, it's not like she was going to tell someone she didn't know about Chat because it would give away she was Ladybug.

He splashed his face with water, he was flushed because being near her made his stomach turn knots. Had she figured out who he was or hadn't she? He couldn't tell. Had he hurt her?, was he too relaxed?. He didn't know he just hoped things would work out for the best.

He climbed back upstairs and into Marinette's room. As he opened the hatch he started to speak

"Hey, I'm back what did you want to to do for the biblio..." It took him a minute to realize Marinette wasn't paying attention. She looked like she was going to explode. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to go downstairs to check on something" she mumbled and quickly left her room. He sat down on the desk chair and went to search for his phone in his pocket. It wasn't there. It must have fallen on the floor earlier when he had gotten up to use the restroom. He picked it up and noticed a message on the screen.

Marinette- Maybe we shouldn't meet. I hadn't really thought it through and it's a risk we should think through.

Shit well if she didn't know before now she sure as hell did now. Ugh he needed to talk to Marinette when she came back. He leaned back in the desk chair and waited for Marinette to return. 

5 minutes passed, then 10 minutes passed and still no Marinette. Something was definitely wrong. He went downstairs, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He went into the Bakery to ask her parents if they knew where she was.

"Excuse me, Have you seen Marinette anywhere? She excused herself about 15 minutes ago and I haven't seen her since." He questioned.

"Oh my that girl" she gave a chuckle and continued to speak" "Didn't she tell you? She said she had an errand to run and left in a hurry" her mother replied.

"No she didn't tell me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, sometimes our daughter is forgetful, we assumed she had told you and you had left through the back awhile ago." Her father said trying to make Adrien feel better. He went back up to Marinette's room gathered his things, and gave his farewell to her parents.

He needed to find Marinette. He scrolled through his phone contacts. He pressed call and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Alya I need a huge favor."

Scene 3- Marinettes POV

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to go downstairs to check on something" she quickly told him. She felt like her insides were fighting a war, to say she was freaking out would be an understatement. She rushed to the Bathroom and began puking her guts out. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. If it was real than what hadn't been real. When she finished she felt better. She had to get away so she could take all this information in. She told her parents a lie, and left. She knew Adrien would definitely be mad at her for this, but it was all too much for her.

She decided to go sit in a cafe her and Alya frequented on the weekends. She could hide here for awhile until Adrien left. Marinette got some iced tea and tried to calm down, and she started to connect the dots.

Memory- Marinette's POV/ a few months ago.

"So are you excited about the dance tonight!" Alya practically shouted while they were nearing their destination.

"I'm not so good with dancing,you know that" Marinette replied sheepishly. She and Alya had decided on going to the cafe to get some caffeine before getting ready for the dance.

"Look who it is!" Alya practically shouted. They had just walked into the cafe, when Alya had noticed that Adrien and Nino, Adrien's best friend were there.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Alya easily went over and approached the two boys.

"Just getting some coffee before the dance tonight" Nino replied. Marinette noticed Adrien looking down. She wondered if he was alright.

"Yup what he said!" Adrien perked up and pointed towards his friend.

"So, Marinette what's this I hear about you not liking dancing?" Adrien teased. She would have cursed her best friend for telling him, if not for that it gave her the chance to talk to Adrien.

"It's not my thing, that's all..." Marinette replied as sincerely as she could without stuttering. Alya and Nino went to go order the drinks for the four of them.

"If it makes you feel any better Im new to this whole dance thing, Ive never been to a dance." Adrien continued "but...well if you don't mind would you save me a dance tonight?... I know it's not your thing but everyone deserves to cut loose every once in awhile" 

"Surereere , I'd be be honored." Marinette hoped this wasn't the doing of Alya. She didn't want Adrien to feel like he was being forced to dance with her. 

The four parted ways and got ready for the dance. Everything had been perfect that night, except Adrien never showed up. Nino explained that Adrien suddenly had to work and wasn't going to be able to come to the dance. Marinette had been definitely a little disappointed, but probably not as disappointed as Adrien had been about going. She could tell he had been excited about it. She went home early, because she hadn't really been having any fun. When she arrived home she didnt even bother to undress, she was still all done up for the dance almost as if she didn't want the magic of the night to end even though it had ended for her before it even started. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, but did anyway because the day had been more exhausting than planned.

"Knock" she awoke to sound of something knocking on the glass. It echoed off the walls of her room for a moment, she then got up to see what it was, she had a feeling she knew who it was though.

"What do you want you silly cat?" She was slightly annoyed. She opened her balcony hatch and let him into her room.

"Is everything all right? you are usually meowwre welcoming than this." He asked her.

"Ah, this..." She probably looked strange considering she was still dressed up. " I... There was a school dance tonight, that's why I'm all dressed up, but..." She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the nights events. "...but it didn't go exactly as planned, sorry for my attitude earlier, I'm just a little salty." she felt she could trust him, he was her partner... Well even if he didn't know that, they had this strange relationship between them anyway.

"So what happened?" He gave her a polite smile.

"Ah, well I was asked to save a dance for one of the most popular guys in school but... He wasn't able to make it to the dance. I know he couldn't control it, but I can't help but be a little disappointed... You see I don't really care for dances and dancing that much. I was really only going cause my best friend had dragged me into it, but for once I really was genuine in my excitement." She told the Masked Cat Boy.

"If it's any consolation to you, you look really nice this evening and I would have loved to dance with you if I had the opportunity" he chided. She was trying not to be flustered, it was just she didn't get compliments on her looks from boys as often and it suprised her. She kept telling herself.

They continued to chat for a little while longer talking about random things, whatever she wanted to, It was easy to talk to him. That evening in her mind took a turn for the better when Chat appeared. It was almost like magic she thought.

Scene 3 - Marinette's POV continued

The dots were adding up in her mind and it was overwhelming. She needed to calm down or she was going to break down here in the cafe.

"Bzzzzzttt" her phone started ringing. It was Alya, dammit she surely had already heard from Adrien. She picked it up, before Alya had a chance to lecture Marinette she was going to speak first.

"Alya, I need a huge favor" She told her best friend. 

"How huge of a favor is this?" Alya questioned playfully.

"Big, I need you to hide me from Adrien. I can't talk to him right now... sooo can I spend the night at your place, because there is something I need to talk to you about" She pleaded.

"Fine, but you at least owe him an apology, for running off like that." Alya said. She continued to lecture Marinette for another 5 minuted and then Marinette headed back to her house to get her stuff for the night.

Scene 4 - Alya POV

"What did you do to my best friend lover boy?"Alya said anxiously over the phone to Adrien. 

"Uhh... That's kind of confidential, but is she alright?" Adrien asked. Alya had called him back shortly after he had called her earlier.

"She's not dying, but I don't think she's ready to talk to you yet... Give her some time she'll come around."Alya continued " I can't help you with that favor though, her favor out weighs yours, no offense" 

"That's alright at least she's physically okay" Adrien responded.

Alya got off the phone with Adrien after trying to get a few more details on the events of the day to no avail. Adrien hadn't budged so she was walking into the situation with Marinette almost blind. She waited for Marinette to arrive at her house.   
She heard a small knock at her front door. When she opened the door she saw her best friend was a mess. Her hair wasn't done and had obviously fallen out at some point during the day. She had spilt something on the front of her shirt. She looked like she was being held together by a thread and if someone were to even approach her she would snap in two. Alya saw tears start to bubble over her best friends eyes and fall down her face. It was clear to Alya that Her best friend was falling apart at the seams.

"Marinette, come inside let's talk okay?" She said softly. Marinette stepped inside and she shut the door. Alya took her best friend into a hug. She talked softly "What in the world happened, Are you feeling okay?" Marinette had felt a bit feverish in her arms. Her best friend told her the first truth Alya had heard from her all week.

"No, Alya I'm not okay"


End file.
